Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid vehicle drive device equipped with an engine and an electric motor.
Background Technology
For example, a hybrid vehicle drive device, such as that disclosed in JP Patent No. 3,584,680, has been known. In this vehicle, a first electric motor 10 is coupled to an output shaft 17a via an electric motor transmission 17. The electric motor transmission 17 is configured from planetary gears, and the first electric motor 10, the output shaft 17a, and the electric motor transmission 17 are arranged in one row in the axial direction.